


When The Sky Is Starless

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plushophilia, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Marnie has a stuffed Morpeko she's always snuggled with, but her real, living Morpeko knows that's not all she does with it. Jealous of the stuffed toy getting everything he wants, he decides to switch himself out and trick his trainer. Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 39





	When The Sky Is Starless

Marnie's tight breaths and shaky moans were almost restrained enough to not draw any notice. She was a quiet and withdrawn girl on a normal day, and as she took care of herself on the road at night, she had extra reason to be quiet: she didn't want to wake Morpeko. She didn't want to disturb him in his sleep. In general, out of a belief that it wouldn't have been a polite thing to do, but doubly so because of exactly how she was masturbating. Sitting inside of Marnie's pack was a stuffed Morpeko. One she had since she was a little kid, one that predated even the Morpeko that Piers caught for her when she was five. She carried it around even still, particularly using it to snuggle up to when the real Morpeko's volatile mood swings made it difficult to cuddle him for long periods.

But she was older now. Yes, she still snuggled up with it at night, still found comfort in it. Probably more so again now that she was on the road and only her own Pokemon kept her company most days. It was a nice cover reason to still have her plush Morpeko for that, but the truth was more lurid than that. Most of Marnie's sexual exploration had come with her Morpeko plush between her legs. It was all a very simple idea; she was able to find some relief and indulgence in letting herself give up to this all, grinding against the familiar old plush Pokemon that she had grown so attacked to. She held it between her legs, rubbing her slick, desperate pussy against it, finger down between her pale legs to rub at her clit and add to it.

Finding pleasure in still, shaky silence was something that should have felt weirder, but Marnie was able to accept it, moving with a patient care and passion she didn't need to let get too dizzy or carried away. She took her slow, patient time with it; in a strange way, the quiet and calm that came with taking it slow brought her an incredible relief, let her soak in the accepting relief and excitement that she was able to indulge in firmer. The pleasure was all there, an up-front and abrupt pulse of wild indulgence that she was able to keep working with, a slow burn into pleasure and indulgence that Marnie took in stride. She was happy to take it all however she had to, the pleasures all bringing something that always felt too good to want to resist. She heaved back and forth, jerking dizzily under the pressures taking her.

There was just one issue. Morpeko was awake. Through a half-closed eye, he watched his trainer grinding on a plush version of himself, burning with a jealousy and a frustration he never knew what to do with. So much hit him, the frustration of watching her once more rubbing up against the plush Pokemon and not himself leaving him tense as could be. It was the most frustrating of emotions to sit there and stew in, wanting nothing more than he wanted the chance to take the place of that stuffed Morpeko and fuck her instead. He'd do it. He'd fuck her all she wanted. It seemed like every night she could, she was on that plush, and every night, she could have been on him instead.

He'd have to change it.  
******************************  
Marnie sorted everything out, set her bed up with the Morpeko plush on the bed, and Morpeko himself endeavored to be asleep off in some corner she wouldn't pay too much attention to after he initially hid out there. It was the best way to make her thoughts shift away from him and then settle once more into his worst and most shameless of wants. There was no reason to slow down the frenzy and the chaos of this bliss, a treatment just a bit too dizzy and strange to be able to deal with. Once she was off in the bathroom attached to the cheap hotel room she'd rented, he grabbed the plush and stuffed it into the same corner he had been in, leaving it stashed and out of the way, taking his place so he could take its place. He then lay totally stiff in the bed and let this happen, his chest tight as he braced himself for the wild delight and surprise of hiding out and preparing himself for this. There was something almost too delightful about it all, too simple.

Marnie came back out a short while later, fully refreshed and gently tugging her way out of her clothes. Her hair was down, and once she got out of everything, including her underwear, she put on a sheer pink nightgown similar to the dress she wore everywhere. It was just the faintest bit see-through, meant to be worn with underwear, but she wanted it all off so she could get direct contact with her plush. Nobody would see her; it was fine. All she really cared about in this position and this state was settling in comfortably down, having no idea he lay in wait for her and that this was all part of an insane plan and scheme to draw her attention.

It almost felt too easy; as he lay in lingering intrigue and desire, Morpeko couldn't believe how simple it all was, especially as Marnie climbed onto the bed and shifted toward her 'plush'. She remained quiet, holding very firm and confident. She positioned herp lush very specifically on the bed, and as Morpeko took the exact same placement, he found himself perfectly poised to receive the sight of Marnie tugging her nightgown up and climbing up on top of the 'plush' and settling herself into place on top of Morpeko.

Her push settled down against him, the puffy, slick mound pressing applying firm pressure down upon him and starting in on rubbing against him. Her body moved with a slow, shaky motion, sliding against him as she warmed herself up, feeling the softness brush and tickle against her sensitive pussy as she went. As with any other night, Marnie did what she did quietly, taking her careful and slow time in working with patience and care to not get too carried away. Everything she wanted was careful and composed, not letting things get too out of control, not shoving too quickly in any hasty directions. She had to play this all carefully, biding her time with the slow and sturdy motions she made. Keeping quiet was a talent she had long since developed, and she was able now to work through this with very little control or hesitation, simply guiding herself down and working with sturdy, burning delight at what she wanted most.

Morpeko could feel her bare, soft, sensitive pussy rubbing against him, the sturdy indulgence of how wet she was. There was so much to enjoy here, so much that felt just as good as he hoped if not better, and he welcomed the steadily rising of arousal and lust through him, lying back and allowing these clumsy wants to slowly escalate. Morpeko didn't understand how this was real, but he wanted to fall deeper, appreciating every pent up indulgence and aggression that awaited him as he lay there and allowed her to rub on his body. It was almost too good to believe, an irresistible mess of desire clogging his thoughts up. All Morpeko really grasped was that he wanted his trainer thoroughly, and as she rubbed against him, he was finally getting what he wanted, finally embracing the reckless and indulgent bliss of having her press against him.

Marnie's breath grew tight, her body moving quicker and needier through the pleasures swelling through her. Up close, Morpeko could take in all the things that Marnie usually kept quiet. Every little rumble and grunt that she hid from him to try and keep him from waking up, which from afar he'd never been able to sneak his way in to listen to. He'd had to wait, imagine. Now, there was no imagining. There was only pleasure, only the excitement of finally feeling everything, being able to smell her arousal and let it mat his fur. His cock hardened under all this attention, under all the temptation holding onto Morpeko. He was so ready to lose himself, so ready to give in to what he needed more than anything. His dick wasn't anything massive, but it didn't need to be for this; he just needed to be ready to give in completely.

Once he was fully hard, he moved into position. He shifted his body out from under her and got himself into position, slamming up with a ferocious need to give in, claiming Marnie's pussy and bucking about in the greediest possible show of desire and want. Morpeko squealed and shouted as he burst to life, hammering up with the wildest show of aggression he could muster, wanting to fuck her senseless and wanting to get everything he craved at any cost. This wash is victory lap, and he was done pretending any longer.

Marnie didn't seem bothered. Her face remained still, though that was par for the course with his trainer. "I kept wonderin' when you'd make the swap," she said, biting her lip and looking down upon him. "You've wanted to fuck me for a while, haven't ya? Well go on, show me what you can do. I'd rather be bouncin' on your cock than grindin' on a stuffed you." This was something Marnie had long expected, her subtlety in grinding on the plush Morpeko only going so far, and she wasn't able to pretend that she didn't want him to go all out. "Prove you're better than a toy. Come on, I know you can." She wanted to see him go for it, wanted to see if he could really push her to give in to the chaos and the fever that she craved more than anything. There was really no good way to say any of what she'd felt out loud, not until Morpeko went from frustrated voyeur to initiative-taking aggressor.

And now, understanding the gravity of what he had to do, Morpeko was ready, hammering up into Marnie's slick pussy with absolutely no shred of resistance or sense. He doubled down on his efforts, pounding up into Marnie with as much speed and desperation as he 

Unavoidable passion and desire shoved him onward with little sense of how to contain himself. Everything he did was a chance to burn, throbbing hotter and messier as he embraced what hit him so strongly, the natural, pulsating heat of utter lust carrying him forward. The chance to fuck Marnie wasn't going to come back around again, and he wanted to make sure he had everything just as he wanted it, throwing his aggressions behind indulgences and wants that felt too reckless to believe. He wanted to have her, wanted to take his trainer and make her lose herself to the pleasures he could offer, and he was devoid of shame or sense as he moved to do everything in his power to make sure she would never want that doll again. He was eager to do anything and everything in his power to get what he craved, and if that meant throwing himself harder into this insanity and this ferocity, he'd do it. He'd do everything he had to.

This was the first night that Marnie was able to be vocal about this. "You feel so good," she moaned, not completely lost to shameless, trembling emotion by any stretch, but she was able to express the most ferocious of passions, a dizzy mess of want that kept her heaving back and forth. She started to bounce on his cock in fitful shows of pure want, a desperation and a desire much too wild to be able to contain. She wanted to let this all take her, and Marnie just didn't have the power to fight it. She threw herself into the erratic and ferocious delight of hammering down onto the cock, throwing everything into a dizzy overdrive and a spectacle that felt just a little bit too insane to make sense of. "Morpeko, fuck me."

This was a dream come true for the Pokemon eagerly bucking upward into his trainer's slick, hot pussy. He'd won, and with her now moaning for him, he knew he had her hooked. He didn't consider the possibility that she was just being vocal because she no longer had to hide her pleasure from him; he was far too fixated on the chance to thrash about and embrace all the most aimless and senseless of pleasures. But there she was, giving up harder, the escalation and fever all hitting him, and he just had to keep rolling with it, bucking faster, fucking with no sense of control or calm. It all just kept coming, bringing him closer and closer to the ruinous thrills of giving it, the abandonment of sense and the ferocious joy of letting go all locking in together perfectly.

There was no sense to holding back. Their bodies kept thrashing about, the heaving passions and desires bringing on a pulse of something as messy and as relentless as could be. Marnie did everything she could to roll with pleasures rapidly escalating out of control, and Morpeko remained happily along for the insane ride, giving up faster, harder, throwing everything into a confused disarray that left all reason cat aside and which consumed all thought. Marnie was into it, throwing everything she had into the chaos and the excitement of accepting it. She threw all her effort behind this singular show of indulge, and for her trouble, Marnie got everything she needed.

The swift, powerful climax that tore through her was strong enough to express to Marnie just how much better having sex with Morpeko felt than rubbing up on her stuffed one. There was no question about it, and as Morpeko, in turn, whined and shivered and came inside of her, the intense desires only grew. This felt amazing, and Marnie was happy to let it take her, happy to give up fully to the dizzy and ferocious pulses of lust that hit her, before finally she slumped down. Morpeko, in turn, felt tireless, fitful, full of energy and desire as he came, his thoughts erratic and his head shaking. He wanted more, but as Marnie rolled over onto her back and went limp, he stopped for a moment to marvel at her.

"I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you," she said sweetly, running her hand down his back. "Did you like fuckin' me? I bet you did. I think I can leave the stuffed Morpeko for cuddlin' again, I have the real deal to help me take care of cummin' every night now."

Morpeko's response was a simple one. He switched over to Hangry Mode, giving a shameless, greedy smirk and immediately hammering his way through fucking her all over again, catching Marnie off guard, but making her smile bright as she received the loving aggression of her Pokemon's love. She wasn't going to shy away from it. Not now. It felt too good to ever consider pushing him away again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
